Picture of my own
by July Evans
Summary: Inocente ou culpado? Passado ou realidade? Amor ou ilusão? Quais seriam os dilemas da vida de uma mera alma neste enorme e muitas vezes injusto mundo? O retrato da vida de um homem. Sirius Black. Uma vida atualmente negra, mas não foi sempre assim


**Picture of my own**

_Por July Evans_

O dia amanheceu, frio e escuro. Era sempre assim, mal se podia distinguir o dia da noite, isso para quem ainda conseguia fazê-lo.

**Save me**  
_Salve-me_  
**From this sadness it's coming**  
_Desta tristeza que chegou_  
**Or take me**  
_Ou leve-me_  
**Before my smile it's dissolving**  
_Antes que o meu sorriso se dissolva_

Das poucas pessoas que lá estavam, talvez a única que ainda conseguia isso fazer era ele, Sirius Black. Um homem certo no lugar errado. Mas por quê?

**Wake me**  
_Desperte-me_  
**From this nightmare I'm entering**  
_Deste pesadelo em que estou_  
**Don't let me fall in the corners of my own**  
_Não me deixe cair nas esquinas de mim mesmo_

_Fiel_, era o que ela julgava não ser o mais apropriado, mas foi o único que continuou sendo até ao fim. Mas foi traído. Traído pelo próprio engano, traído pela própria esperança

**As a tear comes from inside**  
_Assim que uma lágrima vem de dentro_  
**I feel like I'm gonna drown**  
_Sinto que vou me afogar_  
**And as I'm searching for something to occupy my mind again**  
_E enquanto busco por algo para ocupar a minha mente outra vez_  
**I lay**  
_Eu desfaleço_  
**Down on my bed**  
_Em minha cama_  
**But then a picture of my soul shows me**  
_Mas então um retrato da minha alma me mostra_  
**There's no way instead**  
_Que não existe caminho_

Os planos não deram certo, para ambos os lados, mas mesmo assim eles tiveram que pagar. O mal extinguiu-se, para sempre talvez, mas levou consigo pessoas inocentes, vidas construídas, futuros planejados, sonhos realizados. Amigos? Ele já não os tinha mais. Vidas construídas? Pensava-se que sim, mas que se foram em um ápice, como o vento. Futuro? Talvez ainda houvesse, mas já ninguém o poderia prever, muito menos planejar. E… amor…

**Touch me**  
_Toque-me_  
**Make me feel I'm alive**  
_Faça me sentir que estou vivo_  
**Or forgget me**  
_Ou esqueça-me_  
**Maybe I would die with time**  
_Talvez eu morra junto com o tempo_  
**Love me**  
_Me ame_  
**All I need is a hug**  
_Tudo o que eu preciso é de um abraço apertado_  
**Embrace me**  
_Me abraçe_  
**'Cause times are going too rough**  
_Pois os tempos estão sendo tão duros_

Amor de escola, amor de adolescência. Marlene McKinnon, amor daquele jovem do passado, lembrança deste homem do presente. O quê teria acontecido com ela? O que havia acontecido com eles? Haveria alguma volta? Alguma _esperança_? Era mais um de seus carmas, outras de suas esperanças sem começo… sem fim. Amor de uma vida, amor de palavra, amor de gestos. Palavras às quais ele não soube dizer, gestos que um dia o completara, que agora lhe fazia falta…

**And as I think I'm lost nowhere**  
_E enquanto penso que estou perdido em lugar nenhum_  
**I find where I am all alone**  
_Descubro onde estou só_  
**And as I'm desperating slowly just looking**  
_E enquanto lentamente me desespero somente olho_  
**At my night without stars**  
_Para a minha noite sem estrelas_  
**I pray**  
_Eu rezo_  
**That someone could call**  
_Que alguém possa chamar_  
**But then a picture of my own**  
_Mas então um retrato de mim mesmo_  
**Tells me I'm made to fall**  
_Me diz que sou feito para falhar_

Enquanto aos poucos aqueles horríveis demônios lhes vão tirando seus sonhos, recordações, momentos… vida, a sua sanidade começa a criar uma barreira em volta do seu coração. Seria para protegê-lo ou fechá-lo? Esquecer ou guardar? Era bom tentar guardar, relembrar, novamente a esperança, mas doía se ele não esquecesse. Começava bem e acabava mal, assim como aos poucos a sua… _vida_?

**And it's a picture of my own**  
_E é um retrato de mim mesmo_  
**A picture of my own**  
_Retrato de mim mesmo_  
**A picture of my own**  
_Retrato de mim mesmo_  
**That's making me feel this way**  
_Que me faz sentir assim_  
**And I'm so sorry baby**  
_E me perdoe amor_  
**It's all so silent here**  
_É tudo tão silencioso aqui_  
**Up here**  
_Aqui em cima_  
**Here, here**  
_Aqui, aqui_

E agora era assim. Ele ali, sozinho nos seus maiores sonhos, cercado em seus piores pesadelos, apenas com o retrato de sua vida, aquela vida de alegrias, tristezas, amores, futuros. Mas o futuro… ele havia aprendido que não se pode evitá-lo, muito menos apressá-lo. É preciso viver o momento e esperar o futuro chegar.

Agora ele tinha todo o tempo para esperá-lo… mas para quê?


End file.
